


Ron's Dilemna

by itchin4fiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, everyone's barefoot, threat of impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchin4fiction/pseuds/itchin4fiction
Summary: Harry and Ron talk in the Griffindor common room about Ron's feelings towards their fellow friend Neville.





	Ron's Dilemna

Harry and Ron sat in the Griffindor common room staring blankly into the fireplace.  
“You think we need to stay in school, Harry?” Ron asked quietly.  
“Wah?!” Harry coughed back with a mouth full of chocolate frog.  
“You know? Like stay here? I mean, My mums always telling me I need to finish my education but Fred and George have the shoppe in Diagon Alley and Dad’s not particularly using his MAGIC education for muggle stuff at the Ministry.”

Harry pulled himself up from the laying position he was in and turned towards Ron. He eyed him up and down from his fiery red hair down to his bare feet sitting cross legged. His best friend was unhappy at Hogwarts and he needed to find out why.  
Harry looked up to Ron’s eyes, “Ron.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Is this about Neville?” Harry asked Ron sternly.  
Ron’s face turned beet red and he spun himself around his back to Harry. “I don’t have the faintest idea what you’re talking about, Harry.”

Harry knew that Ron had been infatuated with Neville from their first year. Sure he had his quirks but Ron couldn’t help it. Neville had grown into a tall, handsome man that Ron couldn’t keep his eyes off of.  
“Buckle Off Harry, I don’t need this today!”  
Ron had confessed his feelings for Neville just days after that fateful night that he, Harry, and Hermione had to petrify Neville before heading down to face Quirrel. Harry had kept his secret safe but he didn’t want Ron to hold back his feelings any longer. He wanted him to embrace them and see what may come of them.

Harry sprung to his feet and circled around to the other side of Ron.  
“Ronald Weasley, you are my best friend, correct?”  
Ron let out a grumble of approval to Harry’s question.  
“And you know I will do what I can to help you be happy, right?”  
Ron stared into Harry’s eyes, the light from the fireplace flickering in Harry’s glasses.  
“But people make fun of him for all his plant stuff and his adorable huge teeth. And they make fun of me for being poor and my red hair and all the rest! I’d just be asking for both of us to just get made fun of more on an exponential scale! Look at those two muggle loving dweebs! Bet they’re breeding weird rat plants together!” 

Harry blinked back at Ron. “Is that the best excuse you’ve got?”  
Ron pushed him off. “Oh bugger off Harry….”  
Ron threw himself onto one of the nearby sofas and started putting his sox and sneakers back on.  
“And where are you going?” Harry asked assertively.  
“I’m going down to the greenhouses…..”  
Harry smiled. “To catch Neville?”  
“No to catch poison ivy! What do you think?”  
Ron stood up and rushed to the door. “I’m going al right?! You happy?”  
“Very much so” Harry smiled.  
Ron opened the door leading out of the common room and with one last reassuring nod from Harry, he exited the room leaving Harry to collapse back onto the floor and gaze back into the flames of the fireplace.  
“Good luck” Harry smiled softly as he settled into an afternoon nap.  
And as Harry Potter began to day dream of the lovely afternoon his too friends would be having together and the flames of his fireplace danced playfully, a gaunt darkened face appeared amongst the flames, and upon spotting the Boy Who Lived just outside the hearth, the face smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is written as a part of the "Itchin' For Fiction Podcast," the place to get your fan... fix!
> 
> Fan fiction connoisseurs Alexa & Sarah talk and teach friend, Matt, about fan fiction, fandoms, popular tags, and history! Every other episode Matt attempts to write a fanfic based on tags and fandoms provided by Alexa, Sarah, and viewers like you!
> 
> Check us out and listen on Apple Podcasts, Stitcher, Google Play, and Spotify!
> 
> And Follow us on Twitter & Instagram @Itchinforfic and Like us on Facebook!


End file.
